


it’s good to be the king

by annella



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Revenge, misuse of presidential furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Now that Rufus has taken over as President, he can finally get what he wants: Tseng. What he also wants is revenge, and Tseng is only too happy to help out.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	it’s good to be the king

This wasn't how Tseng had been expecting the evening to go. 

The President dying—they'd planned that. The Avalanche attack—also planned. They weren't entirely sure how Shinra had been killed, but the result was the same: Rufus had finally stepped up and taken control of the company. He'd been somewhat distracted for a time—staring around the building and out of the window with a frown and brushing Tseng off when he asked what the problem was—but now, sitting in his father's seat, staring down his father's board of directors, Rufus was firmly in control. 

He was in control after the directors left, as well, pulling Tseng into his lap with a wide smile on his face. Tseng had been taken completely off-guard, letting out an embarrassing squawk as he landed astride Rufus' thighs.

"Sir!" he protested, even as his hands landed on Rufus' shoulders. "We can't!" Their relationship had remained professional during all their years together, despite what either of them wanted. Tseng was pretty sure Rufus considered him more than a colleague, more than a friend, and Tseng had certainly been head over heels in love with Rufus for at least a year. 

He hadn't been expecting Rufus to act so fast, though. 

"Why not?" Rufus asked, his hands firmly planted on Tseng's hips. He pulled him a little closer and tilted his head up. "I'm the President now. You and I can do whatever the _ fuck _ we want."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tseng couldn't believe he was asking this. He shifted his hands to stroke Rufus' neck with just the edges of his thumbs, and Rufus bit his lip. 

"I notice you're not trying to stop me." Rufus frowned suddenly, and his hands stopped moving. "You _ would _ try to stop me, wouldn't you? If you didn't want this?" He gently touched Tseng's face, looking concerned. 

Tseng leaned into the touch. "I would," he said softly. "So go right ahead…  _ Mr. President." _

Rufus' eyes widened. Tseng had poured all his love and affection for Rufus into the words, letting them rumble out of him in a low purr. Rufus slid his fingers gently through his hair, all the way down to the ends, before gently cupping the back of Tseng’s head and tilting his face down to meet him.

Tseng had been thinking about this for longer than he’d like to admit—imagining kissing Rufus, feeling those soft lips against his own, his hand cupping Rufus’ jaw as they shared breath. Rufus’ eyes were warm, his smile soft as he gazed up at Tseng through those ridiculously long eyelashes. Heat pooled between his legs as Rufus leaned in, closing the gap between them, and brushed his lips against Tseng’s. 

He could hear his own heartbeat, rapid and strong, as he chased Rufus’ mouth. A soft noise escaped Rufus, barely a whimper, and he kissed Tseng again. The kiss lasted for longer this time, both of them leaning into it, lips parting just enough for the tips of their tongues to brush together. 

The tension snapped as they both gasped, and it was like a switch had been flipped. Rufus grabbed Tseng around the waist, his grip tight as he pulled Tseng in close. He let out a desperate sound and the kiss turned rough, messy. Tseng couldn’t help but respond in kind, clenching his fist in Rufus’ hair and pushing their hips together.

“Fuck, Rufus,” he gasped, pulling away to catch his breath. Rufus’ mouth latched onto his neck, kissing and biting his way up to Tseng’s ear. 

“Do you want to?” he murmured. His hands slid down Tseng’s back, groping his ass as he thrust his hips up, and Tseng’s vision blurred as he felt Rufus’ cock pressed against his through layers of clothing.

“Yes!” Tseng made to get off Rufus, intending for them to head somewhere more private, but Rufus’ grip tightened. “Here?” Tseng glanced around at the huge office. It was empty, yes, but was by no means private. Any of the Directors could come in at any moment.

“Here,” Rufus purred. He stood up suddenly, still holding Tseng’s ass, and Tseng automatically wrapped his legs around Rufus’ waist. “Can you guess what I want?” He nuzzled Tseng’s face and kissed him again as he put him down on his father’s desk, Tseng’s ass planted firmly next to a pile of no doubt important papers.

Tseng was not ignorant of how Rufus felt about his father. For the past few years, they had been working together to overthrow him, to get complete control of the company into Shinra’s hands. The former president had not treated Rufus well during this time, and Tseng could only imagine how good Rufus was feeling right now. Good, and …  _ vindictive. _

A slow smile crept across his face, and he lifted his hands to the buttons of Rufus’ coat. “I think I can guess…  _ Mr. President.” _

Rufus’ grin was feral. 

It wasn’t how Tseng had been expecting the evening to go, but as he leaned over the presidential desk—papers under his hands, monitors just in front of him—he had to admit that he had no complaints whatsoever. Rufus had stripped them both quickly and efficiently, and now he was two fingers deep in Tseng’s ass as Tseng moaned and jerked his hips. 

“Easy, now,” Rufus murmured, kissing Tseng’s shoulder, burying his face in his hair.

“Rufus!” Tseng gasped as Rufus pressed mercilessly against his prostate, making his dick jerk and drops of precome drip down the shaft. He was making a mess of the desk, and while a part of him was horrified at getting his bodily fluids all over the presidential desk, he mostly felt a malicious glee. 

“Ready?” Rufus’ lean body was a wall of heat behind Tseng, his free hand sliding down his chest to take hold of his cock. Tseng nodded frantically; his body was damp with sweat, his hair falling in his face, and all he could think about was Rufus behind him, taking him, fucking him until he saw stars.

“Good,” Rufus said softly, moving a hand to Tseng’s hip as he pressed the head of his cock against him. Tseng gasped, clutching frantically at the surface of the desk as Rufus filled him up, his thick cock sliding inside him with an aching slowness. “God, you feel amazing,” Rufus bit out, unmoving as he wrapped his arms around Tseng’s waist, kissing his neck again and again, his cock a firm weight inside him. 

Sweat dripped off Tseng’s forehead, staining a report stamped URGENT. Rufus’ cock was pressed firmly against his prostate, and just the slightest shift of his hips had him moaning and jerking in Rufus’ arms. 

“Easy,” Rufus said again, and started to move. He took hold of Tseng’s cock again as he fucked him, the grip just enough for Tseng to thrust his hips into, not enough to get him off.

“More!” Tseng choked out. He could hear the noises he was making—obscene grunts, desperate gasps, and they echoed around the huge, empty office. Rufus groaned, biting down on the sensitive back of Tseng’s neck as he thrust harder, faster. 

“Shiva’s tits, your ass is incredible,” Rufus choked out, tightening his grip on Tseng’s cock. Tseng let out a rough, throaty moan as Rufus hit that spot inside him over and over. He couldn’t hold on, couldn’t—he was going to come all over the desk, all over the monitors and papers, and he suddenly tried to pull back, reaching down to cover his cock before he orgasmed.

_ “No,” _ Rufus growled, and pulled Tseng upright just as he came, biting out cries of pleasure as come spurted out of him, covering the documents, splashing into the keyboard, splattering all over the monitors, thick droplets of it running down onto the polished surface of the desk.

“Fuck, that’s beautiful,” Rufus said, his voice tight, and his body stiffened, gasps muffled against Tseng’s shoulder as he reached his own climax.

Tseng’s chest heaved as he gasped for breath, his eyes wide as he looked down at the mess he’d made. One of the monitors suddenly sparked, letting out a flash of light and a loud  _ crack _ as it shorted out, and Rufus burst out laughing.

“That was  _ fun,” _ Rufus said, still chuckling as he pulled out and turned Tseng around to kiss him. 

“We’re going to have to clean this up,” Tseng said between kisses. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to that, but he didn’t want to subject the poor cleaning staff to it.

Rufus pulled back and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “Not at all. I have other plans for this particular piece of furniture.”

Half an hour later, once again dressed and decent, Tseng found himself sweating and grunting for a different reason: helping Rufus drag the desk onto the helipad and push it over the edge. It was heavy and awkward, but Rufus refused to let Tseng call his Turks to come and help them. He had, however, allowed Tseng to call Reno and get him to cordon off the area directly below the helipad for  _ urgent Turks business. _

“It’s a new beginning,” Rufus said once they managed to get the huge piece of furniture to the edge of the building, and as they watched it fall with matching grins on their faces, he pulled Tseng in by the waist and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> For theburningking on twitter. :)
> 
> Find me on twitter as well - sherribon. I post a lot of Turks stuff.


End file.
